A heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system generally includes equipment configured to control one or more environmental conditions such as, but not limited to, temperature, humidity, and/or air quality, or the like. The function and control of the HVAC equipment is typically adjusted by a thermostat, which can be connected to an HVAC system controller. A thermostat can alternatively be a part of the HVAC system controller. An HVAC system controller can generate heat that can affect its ability to correctly control temperature. In some HVAC systems, an HVAC system controller includes a central processing unit (CPU), a temperature sensor, a display, and/or other circuitry that generates thermal energy during operation. The HVAC system controller is designed to isolate the temperature sensor from the heat generating sources to minimize the effect of the thermal energy on the temperature measurement. Venting of the thermal energy can generate internal airflow through the HVAC system controller that effects temperature sensor measurements. Additionally, airflows in a room can affect the internal airflow through the HVAC system controller, which can further affect the temperature measurements.